THE FLASHBACK
by ROULA
Summary: just something that poped to my head one night i couldnt sleep and read a fiction in which George said that he would give everything up to bring Fred back. Those are my thoughts on the matter. Please forgive my grammar and probbly vocabular errors. ONE-SHOT. you should probably also want to know that thats my first published story and i reaaaaally want to know your opinion. so R


"Uncle Harry, aunt Ginny come quickly!" said Rose running to the table were all Weasly's and Potter's and Tonk's grown-ups sat. "What's wrong honey?"Ginny asked "There's no time, come on." She yelled at them trying to grab them and take them to the garden were the kids were playing. "Ok, ok" said Ginny "we' re coming". Though what her eyes saw once she went out, she wasn't expecting. Harry run and broke apart his two sons just in time. When he asked what were they thinking, James told him it was just a joke, though he wasn't using his normal playful voice, cause of his father's face. Albus run to his mother scared. Their father had never yelled at them before. She took him in her arms and with Rose's hand in hers she started walking away, letting her husband take care of her oldest son. When they were back with the others she thanked Rose. She was shocked but not in a better condition than her son, Albus. Seeing him like that Ron asked: "What's up with Al?" "You should know" seeing her brother's confused expression she added "You've been through it. James tried to make him take the inviolable oath." "What?!" said Hermiony, Fleur, Bill, Ron, and Percy. While the others were looking astonished. "Yes!" she said, "I didn't quit understand why, James said something about the new play-broom we bought him" "Is Harry with him?" asked Angelina. "Yes, he's making sure it won't happen again." A quarter of an hour later, Harry came back. "Where's James?" asked Ginny. "He's in your old room, considering his actions. I told Molly and Arthur not to make him cookies, as usual." Ginny looked at her husband trying to figure out how he was. "How are you?" "Pretty surprised. Not that I believe James knew the spell but…" he let go uncertain how to continue. Then he looked at his youngest son and keeping eye contact said: "What are the advices I gave you son?" "Never drink a potion that you don't know what's in it and don't ever let your brother cast a spell on you." mimicked Albus. " I don't remember talking only about your brother, but that's good enough for now. Never forget those advices Albus Severus Potter, NEVER." "Yes daddy". By the time Albus could get his sentence complete, George had walked his way out of the room and gone to his old one. Angelina got up to go to him but Charlie took her hand, gave her one of those 'let me' looks and said "you go play with Freddy and I'll go to him. She nodded and left the room, while he went upstairs. He knocked twice before his brother's "come in" sound. "Hey" he said. "Hey Charlie" said George with watery voice though his eyes were dry. "What's wrong, George? Is it James' actions?" "It's all of it. How Ginny and Albus reacted and most of all Harry! Harry Never shouts to his children. He's always so sweet and good and like dad never in the shouting part." He stopped. He was remembering he couldn't help but remember. FLASHBACK "What's going on here? Mr Weasly asked. "Nothing!" both Fred and George said the same time. George was trying to hide his dad's wand behind his back and Fred immediately left his brother's hand. But it was too late. Mr. Weasly had already understand everything. He's face became the same colour as his hair. His eyes widend and he shouted "George Weasly GIVE ME MY WAND!" He didn't need to say it twice. He looked his sons in the eyes one by one. Fred and George were imbarresed and cept looking on their feet. Ron looked scared, after all he was only five and he didn't fully understand his father's eruption, though he suspected that what his brothers tried to do didn't work out very well. Then Charlie, Bill and Mrs. Weasly with Ginny in her arms came in. Mrs. Weasly looked at her husband and asked "What happened, dear?" he glanced at her for a moment and returned his gaze to his twin sons, while telling her what happened. "What?!" shouted together Bill and Mrs. Weasly. Charlie remained surprisingly quiet. Mrs. Weasly handed Ginny to Charlie and left the room almost running. Bill followed her. Charlie took Ginny to her room. But none of them gave any try to hear their father, they didn't have to. He was shouting furiously "You could have died!", "how dare you take my wand and do dark magic with it!?" and stuff like that. An hour later Mr. Weasly had put his twin sons on detention and was speaking to Ronald, before dinner was served, in the kichen. "Ronald Billius Weasly " he said, using his full name "don't you ever again agree on doing magic under or anyone, for that matter, comonds. And don't ever let none, do you understand Ron, none enchant you. Especially the under-aged, stupid brothers of yours!" he said giving his son a Really sharp look, and added " This is Important Ron do you understand what I'm saying?" "Yes papa" "That's my boy!" smiled Mr. Weasly. "What did I missed?" asked Percy, who at the time of the incident was out, seeing the intensity in the atmosphere. None spoke, the let Ginny tell her older brother what she had understood, of what happened. END OF FLASHBACK "I can't stand it!" George hished. " What?" Charlie asked quietly. " Knowing that we moved forward and he's never going to see us grow, our children born, his never going to have his own family!" Charlie hesitated for a moment seeing his brothers painful expression, knowing that Fred's death costed him more than anyone, but said "he'd want us to move on George ! He really would!" " I know " said George closing his eyes " That's why I do it. But, you have my word, I'd do anything to bring him back or to just live a few more moments with him again…" George finished with a painful voice and ties rowling from his eyes. "Don't say that George" Charlie took a big breath to make his voice stady, for his brother, and continued " Please don't" " Why not?!" asked George confused. "Cause, first of all it makes you hurt and for second it isn't true." "What?!" asked George offended. " Look at us George! We're recovering every single day and we ARE making him happy, cause we're getting heeled. Consider at what you just said. Would you really give up every single thing, would you give up Angelina, the baby she's carrying and little Freddy, just for a few moments with him? I believe that if he was here he would be really disappointed on you. You mustn't live for the dead George. Their gone. All of them. You must never forget him and you must never let his memory do this to you again. Never. You're doing Great as a father and as a husband. Look at them." He said and showed him, thru the window, Angelina playing with little Freddy. "Don't let them down" he said and got up from the floor they were sitting. He then took a few more breaths to calm himself and just before stepping thru the door, said "Don't let him down." Then he left leaving George looking through the window to his family. 


End file.
